Mystery Boy 3: Mission for True Love
by Horsegirl who wants Kick
Summary: This is the third book to the Mystery Boy series. Now that Jason is after Jack, what will happen to the Warriors? What will happen to all the friends they have made along this... unusual journey? You can bet that not everyone will survive, but who.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Disclaimer. Don't own it

"Jack, are you sure you want to do this? He is your brother." Mike asked as they made their way to the blue print room. "Yes, no matter who it is, I will do the mission. Plus, I know him, I will be able to help." Jack said, showing no emotion. They let it go. "Does Jason know about Kim and the others?" Caleb asked, going to his serious mode. "Yes, and that's what I am afraid of." Jack said.

"Who is he after, Mike?" Lucas asked. "Jack." Mike said. Just then, they arrived at the floor. Jack got off the elevator and went to the blue print room. "He's smart. He won't attack when you are strong. He'll most likely get people to help him. He'll also try to use the people you love the most to get to you." Mike said. That's what broke Jack.

"How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have been so blind?! I told him everything! He knows how much I love Kim. He knows everything about me! All the training and I couldn't see it! My grandfather would be so disappointed! I am a disgrace to the agency. He better not touch Kim, or I will kill him, save him, kill him again, save him, torture him until he begs me to kill him, and then I will kill him. He will die a slow, painful death if even so touches Kim." Jack ranted on and on. He was yelling at the top of his lungs and breaking things left and right. He pulled his gun and shot a coffee cup. It spilled the hot liquid all over an unsuspecting man.

"Jack, calm down!" Caleb tried, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. Big Mistake. Jack turned and held his gun to Caleb's head. He pushed him against the wall with a thud. Everyone gasped. "Do. Not. Tell. Me. To. Calm. Down." He said through gritted teeth. "Okay, if you are going to fight him, you need some training. You may know all the moves, but you need a refresher course and a tough teacher to handle you. You had every good trainer we had run out of here last time. " Mike said. "Get me Sensei Han." Jack said. Their eyes went wide. "No one has survived him." Freddie said. "I will. Get me him, or no master." Jack said, leaving the room. "He really loves that girl." Caleb stated. The rest of them whacked his head as they went out the door.

Later that day, a man in a kaftan, with grey hair, walked into the room Jack was in. "Who is Jackson Brewer?" The man asked. The other four people pointed at the standing boy. Jack bowed to the sensei, who returned it. "Are you ready?" The man asked. Jack nodded and followed him to a large room. There was a sparring mat, a bow staff holder with three long bow staffs, a sword locker with seven swords, four lockers for personal belongings on the left wall, mats stacked up, ready to use, a single bench, ten four hundred pound weights, two stools, seven pegs on a pegboard, and a wall with weapons lining every inch.

"Stretch out." The sensei told him. He nodded and did as he was told. After stretching enough, the sensei came back over. He pointed to the stool. Jack knew where he was going with this. He grabbed the stool and placed it in the center. He balanced it and did a handstand on top. He slowly brought his left hand up and balanced his entire body on his right hand. He didn't see the sensei grab a peg, but he felt it come down on his bare back. He cried out in pain. "What was that for?" He yelled, "I did that perfectly!" "You had bend in back. Straighten your mid-section for more power!" The sensei yelled with a heavy Chinese accent. Jack grumbled some unkind words before continuing.

He was hit hundreds of times with various weapons until he finally got it to where the sensei approved. After ten more hours of being beaten and whipped, he had learned fourteen new moves. He walked strong, but sore back to the blue print room. The boys watched as he began to run on the treadmill with his iPod playing. He closed his eyes and ran. "That boy has the stamina of a bull!" Lucas said. "Yep, he won't give up. He never has, he never will." Mike said. They walked back to the room the nine boys shared. There were four bunk beds and one couch. They walked over to their beds and fell asleep. An hour later, Jack came in and crashed on the couch.

The next morning, the sensei walked into the room and poured boiling water onto Jack's back. He screamed and stood up. The boys were awake immediately after the scream. They could already see the blisters forming over the burnt skin. "Get up. Time for training." The small man said, walking out of the room. Jack threw on some sweatpants and left his shirt on the bed. He walked out and followed the man down the hall to the room. There was a window in the wall. It was one of those one way windows. The rest of the boys changed and watched from the window.

Jack had just done a flawless move, but the sensei took the whip and cracked it on Jack's spine. Jack barely winced, but the boys saw the pain in his eyes. He did the move again and this time was rewarded with some water. He took a sip and chugged the rest down. The sensei said something and Jack nodded. He tied six bricks together twice and stacked four in a square. He stood on one leg on the stack, and held one string of bricks in each hand. He stayed like a statue while the sensei whipped him without mercy. He wasn't going to give up. This was for Kim.

The boys watched on for the next eight days, but couldn't bare it any longer. They began making plans about Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy. They would probably be safest with Jack, but they knew Jack wouldn't allow that. They ended up deciding to talk to Jack before anything happened. "How long do you think he's gonna last?" Caleb asked one night. "I know what you mean. Just the other night, he came in without running. He never does that." Freddie said. They were currently in their room, sitting on their beds. "Have you seen the scars on his back?" Dylan asked, with a worried tone. "Yes, that sensei is cruel, but Jack seems to be okay with it." Mike entered.

"Well, let's hope he can survive him. Everyone always ends up dead because of one thing or another." Freddie entered. "But they weren't Jack. Remember, he's been through a lot already. He knows how to heal himself. He's been tortured before." Benny said. "That may be true, but I don't think he ever has been whipped this many times or beaten this many times before. He always got away for a day. Now, he's just a punching dummy with legs for that guy." Sebastian said, speaking for the first time. They nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?" Caleb asked. "Why do you care? You've never liked him." Benny asked accusingly. "Not true, I've always loved him as a brother. We just mess with each other and push one another." Caleb defended himself. "So, what are we going to do?" Sebastian asked, turning to Mike with the rest of the boys. "We sit and wait to see what happens. If he starts to look really bad, we will pull him. If he's fine, might as well let him train." Mike answered sternly. They nodded and turned off the lights to go to bed.

They watched secretly as Jack limped in and sat on the couch. He pulled out his phone and smiled. "Hey Kimmy. I know you're probably asleep right now, but I just wanted to say I love you and everything is great right now. We are safe for the time being and all is well. Goodbye, wait, Kimmy?." Jack said. "Yes Jack?" A feminine voice said from the other end. "Hey, did you hear all the other stuff?" Jack asked. "Yeah. Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm great. Right now I'm about to go to bed! You should see the meals we get and the rooms too. They are really something! Today, I watched TV for the first time in a long time!" Jack said convincingly.

"Are you able to train?" She asked. "Yeah, and the sensei is so kind! He lets me do whatever I want!" Jack lied. "Well, that's awesome. Hey, we both need to get to bed. I love you. Night Jack." Kim said. "Night Kimmy Bear. I love you. Be safe." He said, before hanging up and collapsing on the bed. "That was a load of bull!" Mike said, sitting up. "You were awake?" Jack asked. "Yep. Why would you tell her your life was awesome and how good you have it. When, your life kinda sucks right now!" Mike yelled. The other boys sat up and Jack sat straighter on the couch.

"My life is amazing as long as I have my Kimmy. She is my everything. Plus, I can handle the sensei just fine." Jack retorted. "Jack, your body will give out soon and you know it." Sebastian chided. "No it won't!" Jack yelled. "Jack, you may be strong, but you aren't invincible. You are still human." Mike said quietly. "Yes, I may be human, but I am fighting for something more than revenge. I am fighting for my true love." Jack said, lying down with a huff. The others looked at each other with sad eyes.

Mike shrugged and they lay down. One morning, four weeks later, Jack was pushed even further and beaten even more. He was walking from the room when his body gave out. Mike rushed over to him and called for the others. They carried him to the car and drove to the hospital. They looked to Mike for direction. "What do we do?" Freddie asked. "Dylan, Benny, and Sebastian, you go and get Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Freddie and Lucas go get Rudy. He is Jack's legal guardian. I will stay here with Caleb. When Jack wakes up, bring the others in." Mike commanded.

"If he wakes up." Caleb said sadly. "Don't talk like that. He's strong. He will make it through." Mike said, stepping up to the boy. "Okay, but when Kim gets here, you better tell her the whole truth or I will. She doesn't deserve to be lied to. Plus, imagine if you lie to her and Jack finds out. He will kick your butt." Caleb said in the same manner. "Fine. Everyone, get going. I want Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy here in ten minutes." Mike commanded. "Dude, the school is twenty six minutes from here with no traffic and the dojo is thirty three without traffic. We will never make it here in ten." Freddie argued intelligently. "You have badges and lights and authority… use them." Mike commanded. They all smirked and ran to the car. They made it to headquarters and climbed onto the bikes.

Dylan got on Jack's bike. "You better hope he doesn't wake up and find you on his special bike." Sebastian said. Dylan nodded and they sped off at... ... 203 miles per hour... In a city... Not on a highway... On regular streets... hahaha.

Please Review! I need to know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back at the hospital with Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy. Milton was in Kansas visiting relatives for the week. When Kim arrived, she ran so fast, the agents couldn't keep up with her. She ran straight to Mike and bombarded him with questions. "Where is Jack? Is he okay? What happened? I thought he said he was fine! Why wouldn't you protect him? How could you send him into something he couldn't handle. Oh my God! What if he dies! Is he dead, Mike? Why won't anyone say anything? Okay, if no one is saying nothing, that means he is dead. Oh my God! He dead. Jack is dead." Kim said, talking about forty miles an hour. (Obviously an exaggeration).  
"Kim, calm down. He isn't dead. His body gave out. He was training for a mission and the trainer he asked for has never had a student survive. Right now, he is in surgery. None of us knew why, but the nurse just let us know. He will be out in ten minutes, but we don't know what is going to happen. So sit the hell down and shut up. If you cause a ruckus, you will be escorted out of here and you won't be able to see Jack. Jerry, come here and comfort Kim." Mike yelled.  
"Oh, no. I am not that stupid. Jack finds out I held Kim, and he takes all of us out." Jerry said, stepping back. "Mr. Brewer?" The doctor's voice said. "Yes?" Mike said. "We had to sedate him. He said something about going back to work and training." The doctor said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, can we see him?" Mike asked. "Yes. Room 290. Upstairs, down the hall, and fifth door on the left." The doctor said, walking away. They took off and quickly found the room. When they walked in, Jack was sitting straight up and smiling. "Hello unicorns, what pretty horns you have. And I love your tails, but Mike, yours it a little too pink for your complexion." Jack said in a childish voice. "Oh no!" Lucas exclaimed.  
"Hey, I was just joking." Jack said. "I thought they sedated you." Mike said. "Yes, but they forgot I am a stellar actor." Jack said. "They said you want to go back to training." Mike said. "Yep! I feel great. Let's go." Jack said. Kim and the others walked in. "What are they doing here?" Jack asked. "We weren't sure if you were going to be okay and I wanted them to know." Mike said. "Can I speak with you guys for a minute?" Jack asked. Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy walked out of the room. "Are you nuts! They could be in grave danger!" Jack yelled. "Jack, think about if you died. Would you really not want them to be here with you?" Caleb asked. "No! I would want them to remember me as I was. Cool, confident, and healthy. This isn't about me. It is about my family and friends. It is about Kim." Jack said.  
"You are serious." Mike said. "Completely. Yes, it would hurt me not to have them here with me, but I couldn't hurt them like that." Jack said. Kim ran in and jumped on him. "I thought you said you were fine!" She yelled, beating upon his chest with her fists. "I was. As long as I was with you, had you, heard you, or knew you were safe, I was perfectly fine. I just had a tough sensei was all." Jack said. "Sit up." Kim commanded. Jack sighed and sat up. She undid the back of his gown and gasped. There wasn't a regularly colored patch of skin anywhere.  
"Jack, you need to quit that." Kim said. "Wait! Where is Beck?" Jack yelled. "He's in day care. Jack, you have got to quit." Kim said worriedly. "I can't I put you in danger... again." Jack said. He dropped to the mat, his eyes closed and his breathing slow.  
"What just happened?" Kim screamed. "I think the sedative just took effect." Freddie said, chuckling. Kim rolled her eyes. "Kim, we have to tell you something." Mike said. "Uh, don't you think that Jack should tell her?" Caleb asked. "No." Kim said. "Maybe he's right." Mike said. Kim looked to him and grabbed him by the collar. She threw him against the wall and held him there. "You tell me right now, or I tell Jack that you... You kissed me." Kim said, smirking. "Ohhhh!" The others said in a solid voice. "Fine." Mike said.  
"Jason is the target. He's after Jack. He'll use you and the others to get to him and he'll kill you as soon as he gets Jack. Jack won't let that happen. He'll die before he lets you get hurt." Mike said. "Jason is a good guy." Kim said, confused. "No, he got close to Jack and learned everything about him, you, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, and Jerry." Caleb chipped in. "What did he do?" Kim asked. "He just killed nineteen students at Bradford High School. He mistook Bradford for Seaford." Mike answered. "Okay, it looks like we are staying with Jack." Kim said. "Good luck trying to convince him of that. Last time we did, he ran away." Caleb commented.  
"I have my ways. For now, I say that we all just wait for him to wake up." Kim said. They nodded and everyone sat down. Hours passed as they found ways to entertain themselves. Jerry was busy teaching Eddie and Milton Spanish. Rudy, Freddie, and the other agents, with the exception of Mike and Caleb, were asleep. Mike was in an office nearby. He was trying to work, but came in every hour or so. Caleb was staring at the ground. Kim was sitting in the bed next to Jack. Her head was gently on his rising and falling chest.  
Kim woke up to Jack's voice. "You can't be serious. No. I am not. Don't you dare. Seriously? Fine. I'll tell her. Yes, I know. Absolutely not! Okay, see you soon." Jack said. Kim opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hello beautiful." Jack said. She smiled. "Okay, so what's the plan?" She asked. "Well, I go home with you, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, Mike, Caleb, Freddie, Dylan, Benny, Sebastian, and Lucas. I already quit the agency. I will still help them out, but I will do it while I protect you and the others. I will tell them what they need to know. They agreed to pay me, but I am still going to train under that awful sensei. It has become a challenge for me and I will not quit. Mike bought me a house near the agency for emergencies. I will stay there. It's equipped with all the latest technology. I move in in two days. You, Beck, and the Warriors will come with me and we will be there until Jason is caught." Jack said.  
"Okay. Jack?" Kim said. "Yes Kim?" Jack asked. "I'm scared." Kim said, burying her head. "I know sweetheart. I know. But hey, now I will be with you all day. You and I can hang out, watch movies, and just enjoy our time together." Jack said. "Okay. Promise me one thing." Kim said. "Anything." Jack said. "Promise me you won't go running off when they find Jason. Promise me that you will stay with us." Kim said. "Okay, I promise." Jack said. "Ah, Jackson. Good to see you awake. Rudy already signed you out. You are free to leave. Mike said something about your bike being in the garage." The doctor said before walking out.  
"No, I know that look." Kim said. "Yep." Jack said, he changed quickly in the bathroom before grabbing Kim bridal style and running to the parking garage. He gave her the helmet and climbed on. She climbed on after him and held on. He start the bike and raced to Rudy's house. When he arrived, all of his things were packed for him and everyone was there. Jack smirked to Kim, whose hair was in a tangled mess from whipping around in the wind on the motorcycle.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready?" Rudy asked. "Rudy, I move in on Friday, two days from now!" Jack yelled, chuckling. "Nope, plans changed. You are moving in today." Mike said, stepping out from the back. "Okay. So, yeah, I guess I am ready." Jack said. Kim was next to him holding onto him. He draped his arm around her shoulders. "Okay, we are taking the cars. We have one SUV that will hold six people, and two other small cars that will hold four each. Rudy, you have your car. You can take... Jerry, Eddie, and now Milton. I have my car, so I will take Benny, Seb, and Luke. Dylan can drive the SUV and take Freddie, Dylan, you, Kim, and Caleb." Mike told Jack. He nodded and they grabbed what little stuff Jack had. They loaded it into the cars and began the drive.  
As the SUV made its way down the road, Kim snuggled into Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. She smiled and looked up at him, kissing him in the process. These were the moments they longed for, simple, yet cherishable moments. Dylan looked back at them through the mirror and smiled. Freddie turned around from the passenger seat and silently took a picture. Caleb turned from the left, middle seat and chuckled. "You guys are so cute, but Kimmy, you my dear, are very scary when you want to be." Caleb said. Kim looked at him and grabbed his wrist. She put it into an arm lock and held it tight. "Oh, by the way, she doesn't like to be called Kimmy." Jack said, still hold his girlfriend.  
She let go with a jerk and he rubbed his now sore wrist. Dylan chuckled and everyone turned back to face the road. "Jack, I know the sensei has become a challenge to you, but please, don't train under him." Kim whispered. "Kim..." Jack said. "Please, I need you to be there for me. Beck needs you to be there. Do you know how much Beck cried while you were gone?" Kim begged. "He cried?" Jack asked. "Yep, and he kept saying, 'Where is Jackie? Is he okay? Did he leave me?' We tried to explain the situation, but we didn't know much about it ourselves." Kim said. "Okay, if it really means that much to you, I won't train under him. Talking about Beck, where is he?" Jack asked.  
"Jack? Jack? Wake Up! Jack? Jack? Jack? Wake up! Jack? Jack? Wake up, please!" Kim screamed! Suddenly, Jack was in a looked around. "What's the date?" Jack asked. "February 8th 2011." Kim said. Jack looked around. He was in his house, lying on his bed. Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all surrounded him. Kim was in the same outfit she was in on the day they met. Wait, February 8th...2011. That was the day they met. "What is my uncle's son's name?" Jack asked. "How should I know? You ram from the dojo when we trapped you in there. We followed you here and we found you passed out. You wouldn't wake up. You've been like that for 6 hours." Jerry said.  
Jack's POV  
It was all one big dream! All of it. Kim loving me. My family being alive. The tournament. Beck. The lies. Nothing was real! I mean I guess I should be excited that no one died, but now, Kim doesn't love me, I didn't meet the team, and I didn't go to France. Wait, do that means that I never told them about my past, well, never lied about my past. Oh my God! I can't believe this!  
I looked around at everyone. They looked worried. "Sorry, I must have been really tired." I said, still looking around. "It's okay. We were just worried. I just wanted you to trust me." Kim said. "I need you to give me time." I said.  
End of Jack's POV

I know it's short, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger and I am super busy. I know, busy on summer break, but I am...


	4. Chapter 4

Jack continued to look around. "Jack! Get that lazy ass down here!" His uncle's voice rang out. He stopped and grabbed Kim. He put her behind him and stood up. He packed up a few belongings and threw his bags out the window. "Jerry, then Eddie, then Milton, last Kim. I'll come last." Jack said. They stared at him. He pushed Jerry towards the window. Just as in his dream, Jerry landed on a bush, Eddie landed on Jerry, and Milton landed on those two. Kim jumped and tumbled in a safe roll. Jack's uncle burst through the door and stared at him.  
"What do you think you're doing?" His uncle slurred. Jack rolled his eyes and jumped from the window when his uncle was asleep. He grabbed his single bag and continued to walk. "Where are you going to stay?" Kim asked. "Your house. Your mother will be fine with it." Jack said, walking the familiar route to her house, dragging four befuddled teens behind him. "He walked straight to the kitchen and said hello to her mother and explained the situation. As he said, her mother was fine with it.  
As the week dragged on, events from his dream continued to occur. One night, he made an out line of his dream. He crossed off everything until the news. He already trusted Kim with his life, but he didn't let her know that. He loved her. Suddenly the news came on. "Murderer Greg Brewer has escaped from prison," the anchor said. "This is where things change." He said to himself. "Okay. Kim, confession time. I love you. I know you love me too." Jack said, walking into her room. A smile lit up her face and in seconds he was on the ground in a hug.  
"How'd you find out?" Kim asked, leaning up slightly. "Let's just say I have very good intuition." Jack said, leaning up on his arms. She leaned in slightly and he did the same. They met in the middle in magical moment of pure love. Kim pulled away. "Kim, do you trust me?" Jack asked. "Yes. Of course." Kim said. Jack stood up and lifted her with him. "Okay. Then you are going to have to keep that trust. I will explain everything in a few days. Right now, you and the Warriors have to make excuses to stay at the dojo for about a week or so. If it wasn't crucial, I wouldn't ask you." Jack said, looking Kim in the eyes. "Okay, I trust you." Kim said.  
She dialed a number and the Warriors answered. She explained to them what Jack said. They agreed and made plans to meet at the dojo within 20 minutes. "Mrs. Crawford. As an exercise of friendship and teamwork, our sensei is asking us to stay at the dojo for a week. We will be provided with food and everything, but we wot be allowed out cell phones. We were wondering if we could participate. Seeing that you are so young, I thought that you might understand why, we as teenagers, would want to do this." Jack sweet talked. "Jack, you're so sweet, but I'm not that young. I'm forty seven. Of course you and Kim can go. Stay as long as you like." Kim's mom said with a smile.  
"Oh, you are good." Kim said. "Only the best for you. Now, pack everything you need." Jack said. She replied by starting to pack. 15 minutes later, they were at the dojo. The dojo doors were locked. Jack grabbed his wallet and pulled out two long needle like things. He looked around before successfully picking the lock. They walked in and turned on all the lights. Rudy entered a few minutes later. "How did you get in here?" He asked. "I picked the lock." Jack said, laying back against the wall on a stack of mats. "Who are you?" Rudy asked. "Jackson Brewer. Trained by my grandfather Leo Brewer who trained Bobby Wasabi." Jack answered, bowing respectfully. Okay, so maybe my dream exaggerated in a few areas. Jack thought to himself.  
"Brewer. As in Greg Brewer. Escaped murder?" Rudy asked. "Yep he's my uncle and he's coming after you because of me." Jack said. "Can you elaborate?" Kim asked sarcastically. Okay, no more lying. That got you no where except for hurt in your dream. Jack's conscience yelled at him. He sighed. "Okay, so I was a pretty normal boy until the age of about seven. I was sitting outside in my camouflaged tree house when my uncle came over. He had a gun and he shot my sister and my four brothers. I hid in the tree house and listened to him. He told my parents that they either had to kill me, or he would kill them. They wouldn't tell them were I was. They were shot then and there. It turns out that my uncle had been brainwashed by cousin because my cousin hated me for always showing him up. My cousin killed himself layer that year because of depression." Jack explained.  
"What if Greg comes here?" Kim asked. "Oh, he will." Jack said. "How do you know?" Kim asked. "Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I had a dream when I was asleep. It was about us. My uncle going to hurt you guys and my cousin isn't dead. Neither is one of my brothers and all three are out to get me. So, I have a plan. When Greg comes, I do what I was never able to do... I let him go." Jack said, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

There is a murder and his friends after us and you want to let him go?" Kim screamed. "You are just going to have to trust me. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." Jack said. "Fine. Just, please don't get hurt." She said. "Kim, I won't. I love you way too much." Jack whispered. "Okay. What do we do now?" Jerry asked. "We wait. We go to school, to everything. Just, make sure to always stay in range of each other. Call me if anything happens. The only reason I chose the dojo as a place to sleep is because that way, we are all close. If he comes sooner than I expect, I can protect you." Jack explained. "So what is the sleeping arrangment?" Kim asked. Everyone turned to Rudy. "Don't look at me!" He yelled.  
They turned to Jack. "You pick, but make sure we can still practice and it doesn't look like we are sleeping here from the window." Jack said. They all took off in search of a place. Rudy took his couch in his office, much to the dislike of the other boys. Jerry and Milton got the area in the boys' changing room on the floor on each side of the long bench. Kim took the same area on the far side in the girls' changing room. Jack volunteered to sleep in the front of the dojo in the corner that wasn't visible from the window. He layed on the floor, uncomfortable on the cold, hard ground.  
He pulled out his guitar and began strumming.  
"There are so many things  
That I never ever get to say  
'Cause I'm always tongue-tied  
With my words getting in the way  
If you could read my mind  
Then all your doubts would be left behind  
And every little thing  
Would be falling into place  
I would scream to the world  
They would see you're my girl  
But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
It's the way that I feel  
When you say what you say to me  
That keeps you running through my mind  
24 hours a day, 7 days a week  
And if you've got the time  
Stick around and you'll realize  
That it's worth every minute that it takes  
Just wait and see  
I would scream to the world  
They would see you're my girl  
But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
I'm over the chances wasted  
Tell me, it's not too late  
It's only the nervous times  
That keep me bottled up inside  
Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up" he sang quietly.  
"You have a beautiful voice." Someone said. Jack jumped and looked around. "Oh, hey Kim." Jack said, setting his guitar down. "So, I believe you, but I'm having trouble believing the story." Kim said, not looking at Jack. "I know. And I know that the last week has been crazy. I know it's hard to believe that I know all of this because of a dream I had. I know that it's hard, but most of all, I know that I wouldn't ever dream of letting you get hurt. The girl I fell in love with in my dream is the same girl that I am talking to right now." Jack said, looking her in the eyes. "Jack, what happens if he comes here?" Kim asked, her voice small and quiet. "In my dream, he tries to hurt you because I go off trying to lure him away, but this time, I'm going to stay right here. I'm going to be here when he comes and I am going to let him go." Jack said, holding her.  
"Why would you want to let him go?" Kim asked. "Because, he will run to my cousin and my brother to share the news. The three will come after me and I will take care of everything once and for all." Jack said. "Jack, I'm scared." Kim said. "I know, but trust me. I trust you, so now you have to trust me." Jack said as Kim stood up. Kim nodded and kissed him goodnight. She left to her 'room' and Jack looked back at the window. "Please be right." Jack said to himself. "Please, please let this work." Jack whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm super busy. Also, please go check out the poll I have on my profile. The question is who did you want to win in Sensei and Sensibility, Jack or Rudy.


End file.
